Trovador de sangre
by Tiffkinomoto
Summary: En medio de la tranquilidad de Tomoeda, la luz de la luna alumbra figuras abandonadas, rodeadas de flores. ¿Muñecos de porcelana, dices? Son reales, y están muertos. Averiguaré quien fue así sea lo último que haga. De su mano rígida se asoma una cinta de papel con algo escrito. . ¿Es eso una frase de Cliver Barker? "No hay placer como el terror. Mientras sea el de los demás" SxS


Disclaimer: Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de las CLAMP. Así como también los libros, nombres y frases que tomo, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

* * *

**Trovador de Sangre.**

_**Expediente I**_**  
**_Mr Hyde_

Maldijo por segunda vez en aquel día. Odiaba con todo su ser a los reporteros que siempre aguardaban a las afueras del tribunal, buscando respuestas sobre los veredictos de los diferentes casos que mantenían a ese pequeño pueblo al tanto de todo.

—No hay comentarios. La sentencia la ha dictado el juez. Podrá contarles más que yo. — Dijo, mientras se colocaba sus gafas negras y se montaba a gran prisa en el automóvil negro, para huir lo más pronto posible de los flashes de las cámaras. Le indicó al chofer que se pusiera en marcha, y el vehículo se perdió en las calles de Tomoeda a los pocos segundos.

Se recostó en la puerta del automóvil, sin quitar la vista de la ventana y suspiró. Cada día los casos se acumulaban más y más, dejándola sin nada de tiempo libre. Ya ni recordaba aquella ciudad tranquila que había escogido como lugar de trabajo, por la poca incidencia de ilegalidades que había.

Parecía mentira que con el paso de los años aquello había ido aumentando conforme los problemas en Japón se intensificaban, y cada vez denuncias múltiples atiborraban el teléfono de la oficina de la castaña.

Estuvo tentada a sacar un cigarrillo, pero desistió. Desde aquel vicio que había comenzado hace poco más de tres meses, tenía cuadros de crisis asmáticos, y sabía que aquello era el único causante. Pero estaba bastante estresada, aquel caso le había llevado varios desvelos, y el hecho de que el acusado solo hubiese recibido una sentencia de 6 meses de prisión con derecho a libertad condicional, luego de los tres, le hervía la sangre.

—¿Problemas, señorita Kinomoto? — Preguntó el chofer observando por el retrovisor sus facciones, que denotaban una decepción profunda.

—No, ninguno. — Respondió, dibujando una sonrisa. — ¿Falta mucho para llegar?

—Señorita Kinomoto, sé que no me debería inmiscuir mucho, pero si usted me lo permite, quisiera recomendarle que pase por su casa y descanse un poco. Se nota demasiado débil, y un buen baño caliente no le caería nada mal.

—Gracias Wei. Pero por ahora quiero llegar a la comisaría. Tomaré aquello en cuenta.

El hombre afirmó con la cabeza y sonrío, sin dejar de observar a la ojiverde la cual ahora leía unos informes sobre su próximo caso.

Tanto trabajo acabaría con su preciosa calidez un día de estos.

Sakura, desde su asiento, suspiró hondo y cerró los ojos. Las constantes desveladas le estaban pasando factura; tuvo la tentación de volver a su departamento, cerrar los ojos y olvidar por completo los tres informes que tenía que presentar hoy ante la fiscalía, aunque sabía en su interior que era incapaz de hacer semejante cosa. Sakura nunca se caracterizaba por ser impuntual, aunque claro, fue una cosa que le costó aprender con el paso de los años.

Ya no era la misma niña de ocho años que siempre llegaba corriendo al aula, segundos antes de que el profesor pasara por aquella misma puerta. Muchas veces había corrido con suerte, pero en otras tenía que escuchar la clase desde afuera, dándose golpes en la cabeza por ser tan impuntual.

Pero la nueva Sakura no era así. Su trabajo le había requerido una madurez extrema, quizá más que la que una persona de veintitrés años debía tener. Había visto las cosas más espantosas en los dos últimos años de profesión, y tenía que reprimir cualquier clase de sentimiento frente a las escenas que rara vez al mes le tocaba visitar.

Tomoeda se caracterizaba por ser una ciudad más de asaltos o problemas mercantiles, que de asesinatos. Muy rara vez ocurría uno, y a lo largo del tiempo la ciudad había presenciado unos más atroces que otros, pero siempre se encontraba al asesino un par de días después. Algún chico drogadicto o hasta su pareja sentimental. Como toda buena novela dramática.

Su mano derecha buscó el móvil en su maletín. Le quedaba poca batería, quizá por las interminables llamadas que había tenido que hacer solo aquel día. Leyó rápidamente algunos mensajes y buscó en su agenda el número de Yukito. Casi parecía irónico el no saberse de memoria el número de su pareja sentimental, pero realmente con tantas cosas en la cabeza, lo menos que le preocupaba ahora era aquello.

—Sakura…— La voz del otro lado de la línea sonaba débil, incluso pareciese que un bostezo de por medio se asomaba.

—Yukito, ¿estabas durmiendo?

—No…Bueno, algo así como tomando una siesta. Llegué a casa hace un par de minutos. He tenido un día duro en el trabajo.

—Entiendo. Yo tengo aún algo pendiente. —Apuntó, mientras observaba a dos niños que paseaban en bicicleta al otro lado de la calle. — Creo que llegaré en un par de horas.

—Pero no te tardes ¿vale? — Volvió a bostezar — Quiero recuperar energías, tengo planes para ambos esta noche.

—Mientras el plan sea dormir me parece excelente.

—Sakura…

Y antes de que pudiese contestar nada, el teléfono se convirtió en un pedazo de aluminio. Lo miró con desgane y volvió a guardarlo en el maletín. La parte buena de aquello era el no tener que recibir o realizar más llamadas aquella tarde.

Bastante alentador, si se mira desde cierto punto.

Recostó su cabeza en la ventana helada, y cerró sus ojos. Una siesta no le caería mal, después de todo.

**-o-o-o-**

El café que tomaba aquella tarde era ligeramente fuerte, pero para él estaba más que perfecto. No había dormido nada la noche anterior, ni la noche anterior a esa. Una buena infusión de esas le daría energías para una noche más de desvelo.

La morena que comía animadamente tarta al otro lado de la mesa lo observaba de vez en cuando, analizando cada uno de los gestos que hacía al tomar cada sorbo del café que se había encargado de preparar especialmente para él. Sin embargo no había conseguido descifrar sus expresiones.

—¿Te ha gustado el café, Shaoran?

El castaño, que parecía estar absorto en el libro de Stephen King que estaba leyendo, volvió su mirada hacia la mujer que tenía al frente y sonrío.

—Ha estado bien.

Nakuru se las arregló para ocultar la cara de desilusión que dibujó ante las palabras que Shaoran había prácticamente espetado. Ya no encontraba de qué forma caerle bien al amigo de toda la vida de su medio hermano, y aquello la hastiaba enormemente. Jugueteó nerviosamente con sus dedos hasta el momento en que escuchó los pasos de Eriol acercándose a la cocina.

Se asomó por el umbral con un periódico en las manos y una sonrisa triunfante. Shaoran, quien se había dado cuenta de su presencia poco después que su acompañante femenina, dibujó una sonrisa ladina y cerró el libro, marcando la página en la que había quedado con un pequeño doblez.

Eriol Hiragiizawa había sido amigo de Shaoran desde primaria. Un extranjero bastante peculiar y egocéntrico, pero buenmozo por donde se mirara. Muchas chicas habían caído ante su acento y costumbres inglesas; ojos azules, sonrisa ladina y cabello de un color negro azulado. Nunca se habían imaginado en que se metían al enamorarse de un tipo como Eriol. Pocas habían conseguido atar alguna especie de conexión, pero ninguna se quedaba lo suficiente.

Era manipulador como él solo, y siempre lograba lo que quería. Incluso lograba zafarse de lo testarudo que podía llegar a ser Shaoran y convencerlo de hacer cosas a las que el castaño se había negado con anterioridad un millar de veces. Jugaba con los demás a su antojo y casi parecía que tuviese control absoluto sobre todo.

—Hasta que al fin llegas. — Nakuru dibujó una sonrisa mientras Eriol se acomodaba los lentes, y le devolvía la sonrisa. — He estado hablando con Shaoran, ¡Pero si que a este chico no se le puede sacar nada!

—No lo intentes. Este tío ha sido así desde que nació y poco harás para cambiar su actitud. ¿No, Shaoran?

El joven chino rodó los ojos y se levantó de la mesa. Le hacía falta un buen cigarrillo y no iba a cubrir su necesidad sentado allí con ese par, el cual siempre parecía estar en su contra. El inglés, adivinando sus intenciones, le lanzó un encendedor que este recibió con buenos reflejos. Quizá ya era la costumbre. Se detuvo justo al lado de él sin mirarlo a la cara.

—¿Qué tienes para nosotros hoy, Shaoran?

—El francés es el lenguaje que convierte la suciedad en romance. Avenida cuarta, número trescientos doce.

—Nos vemos, entonces.

Hiragiizawa sonrió y dirigió su paso al interior de la cocina, mientras el castaño pretendía salir un rato a caminar. Después de todo, una caminata para olvidar lo ocurrido en aquellos fines de semana pasados, no estaba mal. Tomó un morral negro del perchero y cruzó la puerta principal.

Sacó su preciado cigarrillo, el tercero de aquel día, y usó el encendedor que su amigo le había otorgado. Eriol era una buena persona, si se miraba desde cierto punto. Lo apoyaba en todo lo que estaba a su alcance, aunque claramente a cambio de ciertas cosas.

—Manipulador de mierda — Agregó en voz baja mientras se sentaba en uno de los banquitos que daban de frente con el parque pingüino.

Shaoran siempre había pensado que conocer a Eriol fue un completo error, ya que convertirse en su amigo lo había llevado a un abismo sin retorno. Su comportamiento lo había llevado a perder la herencia de su familia, e incluso a ser expulsado del clan de los Li. Por suerte había podido conservar el apellido.

Y luego habían venido los vicios más adelante. Solo un par de terapias pudieron rescatar lo poco que quedaba de dignidad para Shaoran, quien se adentró a la literatura al haber estado tan cercano a la muerte en esos tiempos de adolescente rebelde sin causa aparente.

O una causa con nombre y apellido, Eriol Hiragiizawa.

Un viento helado le recorrió los pensamientos y fue entonces cuando se percató de que había empezado a llover y estaba completamente empapado. Caminó hasta una especie de bar, el cual estaba completamente desierto, y pidió un trago mientras se refugiaba allí, por lo menos hasta que pasase la tormenta.

Se encontró con un ambiente poco iluminado así como asistido. Solo había dos personas dentro. Un rubio de unos veintitantos con ojos de color extraño y una chica con gabardina que parecía sostener una amena conversación con aquel chico. Se deshizo del cigarrillo que tenía y caminó hasta la barra. Ambos chicos al darse cuenta de su presencia detuvieron la charla y el sonrió al igual que el chico, que lo miraba con detenimiento.

Solo podía rogar que no fuese un bar para gays y que la despampanante chica que tenía al lado no fuese un transformista. Solo podía rogar eso.

**-o-o-o-**

—Señorita, hemos llegado.

Sakura sujetó su maletín con fuerza y con una sonrisa agradeció al hombre de cabellos grisáceos. Se dirigió con velocidad a la puerta de la comisaría. Ya adentro, una señora mayor salió a recibirle con un cálido abrazo, que la ojiverde correspondió con cariño.

Sakura apreciaba mucho a la señora Sasaki, la cual había empezado a trabajar en la comisaría en el área de limpieza mucho antes de que ella llegara. Aquella mujer siempre le mantenía vivo el recuerdo de su amiga de la infancia, Rika Sasaki, pues eran como dos gotas de aguas. La castaña tenía claro que cuando envejeciera, quería ser como ella, llena de energía y optimismo a pesar de todo lo que había pasado.

Rika había sido encontrada muerta a las afueras de la ciudad de Tokyo, en circunstancias aún no determinadas, hacían ya unos siete años. Había sido una noticia de gran impacto, por lo horroroso del asesinato, así como lo peculiar de la escena del crimen. Sus extremidades estaban completamente atadas, su boca cosida y vestía un traje de antaño. Alrededor de ella habían flores, como si alguien hubiese querido rendirle un homenaje. La señora Sasaki al ver las fotos cayó en una crisis, de la que se recuperó mucho después.

Afortunadamente el responsable había sido capturado y condenado unos meses después del asesinato atroz, no sin causar revuelo entre los medios de comunicación y casi medio país. Costaba creer que un hijo de un famoso empresario sería un criminal de tal calaña, a tal punto de haber matado a tres chicas más. Sin embargo, la madre de Rika había quedado discapacitada para seguir ejerciendo su antiguo trabajo como repostera, y como único sustento de su hijo, de ahora quince años, empezó a trabajar como personal de limpieza en la comisaría.

—Me han dicho que has ganado el caso, mis felicitaciones.

—Hubiese querido ganarlo realmente, señora Sasaki. — Sonrío amargamente y desvió la mirada — No se recibió una sentencia justa. Creo que he tenido una actuación pésima.

—No digas eso pequeña. — Le sujetó las manos y la miró fijamente. — No siempre se consigue lo que se quiere, pero eso no es sinónimo de fracaso. Es lo que Dios manda.

—Sabe que no soy muy creyente, señora Sasaki. —Apuntó.

Ladeó la cabeza un par de veces. Sus ojos castaños se encontraron con los ojiverde de la joven y su ceño se frunció ligeramente.

—No viene al tema, el caso es que no puedes atribuirte toda la culpa. — Pareció recordar algo y fue hasta la mesa del otro lado de la recepción. Volvió hacia la castaña con un fino juego de porcelana china y le extendió una taza. — Ten, una taza de café no te vendría nada mal ahora mismo.

—¿No le molesta servir café en una taza así? — Preguntó, dudosa de si tomar el café o no.

—No te preocupes, chica. Tengo otros dos juegos más. Me los gané en una subasta. Te podrías impresionar de las cosas que encuentras allí.

Sakura tomó un sorbo rápido, y degustó aquel dulzor perfectamente combinado con lo amargo del café. La señora Sasaki tenía ese toque especial para hacer cualquier cosa, y el café era por mucho uno de sus fuertes.

—Prometo ir algún día. Solo si me acompaña.

La anciana le guiñó el ojo mientras iba repartiendo más de aquella bebida caliente a los empleados del departamento en medio de lo que juraría, eran mini saltos.

Qué agradable, realmente.

Llegó a su oficina y se desparramó sobre la silla, sus dedos apretaron con fuerza el puente de su nariz, tratando inútilmente de disminuir su fuerte dolor de cabeza. Vaya día de mierda. Recordó los apuntes que tenía que transcribir para la fiscal y que tenía que dar por cerrado el caso que le había tocado atender hoy.

Mierda, es que el dolor de cabeza era insoportable.

—Naoko, por favor tráeme dos aspirinas y un vaso con agua. — Le dijo por el intercomunicador a su asistente.

—Sí, señorita Kinomoto. En seguida.

Naoko Yanagisawa también había sido compañera de Sakura en primaria. Una chica brillante, realmente. Se había graduado como licenciada en literatura en una de las mejores universidades de Tokyo, y se había dedicado a la rama del terror. Sin embargo su trabajo como escritora no le daba para mantener a su pequeño hijo de tres años, por lo que había tomado el puesto como asistente de Sakura, alegando que nada era más interesante que trabajar para alguien que resuelve crímenes verdaderos y sobre todo si era una buena amiga.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando la tímida chica de anteojos se asomó por el umbral de la puerta con el recaudo. Las dejó en la mesa y esperó palabra alguna de la ojiverde.

—¿Pasa algo?

—Nada, señorita. — Se llevó al dedo del mentón y miró al techo. Sabía que algo se le estaba pasando por alto. Repentinamente ese "algo" volvió a su memoria velozmente. —Oh sí, señorita. El comisario Yamazaki quiere que pases por su oficina lo antes posible, es de extrema urgencia. Y..¡Ah! Una señorita ha quedado en pasar mañana a las diez por acá, pero no ha dejado su nombre.

—Perfecto. ¿Algo más? — Preguntó hojeando unos informes.

—Más nada señorita.

Yanagisawa hizo una reverencia y se retiró por la puerta vieja de madera. La castaña, quien había dejado de leer aquellos documentos, se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, sintiendo como la tensión se apoderaba de su cuerpo.

¿Qué querría el comisario, ahora?

Anotó en su agenda la indeseable visita de la chica. Sinceramente no tenía muchas ganas de atenderla, pero no acostumbraba a rechazar ese tipo de peticiones. Solo esperaba que no fuese una molesta reportera, ya que la última vez le había ido fatal con una de ellas.

Se levantó de su silla y se dirigió a la oficina del comisario. Tocó la puerta un par de veces, y al escuchar el permiso para acceder del otro lado de la puerta, se encontró con un Yamazaki leyendo unos documentos con un semblante claro de preocupación.

—Kinomoto, qué bueno que está por acá. Pensé que se iría a su casa una vez terminado el caso.

—Sabe muy bien que no haría eso, comisario. ¿Sucede algo? No se nota muy tranquilo que digamos.

—Me han llegado varios reportes de personas con altos cargos denunciando el robo de sus pertenencias, con ellos en casa incluso. —¡Oh, robos! No podría ser más nefasto. — Al parecer es el mismo sujeto ya que utiliza el mismo modus operandi. Pero no han podido describirlo muy bien. Solo saben que tiene cabello color caoba.

—Pues no es mucho detalle. Si arrestáramos a las personas que tienen el cabello de ese color tuviésemos a una cuarta parte de Tomoeda en la cárcel.

—Por eso tú te vas a encargar de este caso, Kinomoto. Tenemos a la prensa pisándonos los talones. Las víctimas son gente importante y ante el primer error nosotros saldremos perjudicados. — La ojiverde suspiró y se cruzó de brazos. Yamazaki al notar la expresión de Sakura, la chica, la tomó por los hombros y se inclinó para quedar a su altura. — Mira, eres la mejor inspectora que tenemos, y por eso te he asignado esto a ti. Sé que no has logrado lo que querías en el caso anterior pero eso es lo que pasa comúnmente cuando la gente adinerada comete un delito. Si así lo prefieres, tómate el resto del día libre y mañana podrás comenzar este caso con energías renovadas. Los otros inspectores se encargarán de tomar los casos que aún te queda por resolver.

—Señor ya están resueltos, solo queda…

—Ellos se encargarán.

Sakura trató de dibujar una sonrisa en su cara, y se marchó de la oficina, ¿en qué clase de lío la había metido este tipejo ahora? ¡Un ladrón de tipos ricos! Vio de reojo los archivos, pensando que sería mejor el dejar todo eso para mañana y hacerle un favor a su prometido al llegar temprano a casa. Después de todo lo había dejado hablando solo cuando su teléfono murió, y tenía que recompensarle todo aquello.

—Con una cena claramente…—Dijo, en lo que pensó había sido un tono de voz bajo

—¿Pasa algo señorita Sakura? — Preguntó Naoko desde su escritorio. Sintió sus mejillas acalorarse al saber que había pensado demasiado alto, y ahora parecía que hablaba sola.

—Nada Naoko, ya me retiraré, será mejor que vayas terminando, deberías considerar el irte a casa.

La chica de anteojos asintió y siguió absorta en la pantalla de la computadora. Sakura sujetó su maletín, ordenó unos últimos informes, y cruzó la puerta de la comisaría por última vez en aquel día.

Que llegaran las vacaciones rápido, por favor.

Decidió irse caminando a su departamento. Así podría disfrutar el paisaje un poco más antes de poder ver a su prometido en una facha que a ella le desagradaría mucho.

Y no es que Yukito le causara repugnancia. O bueno, él no. Pero el solo pensar el tener sexo con él la ponía colérica. Aunque lo adoraba, aquello le repugnaba enormemente. No le agradaba mucho la idea de que dos personas se transmitiesen souvenirs corporales de aquella forma, como una muestra de "amor puro y sincero". Ya muchos casos con violadores le habían tocado para el considerar el sexo como algo sumamente nefasto e innecesario para el ser humano, a menos de que la idea sea procrear, cosa que nadie en día quería realmente.

Sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que buscar algún psicólogo que le hiciera una terapia de parejas, porque aquel pensamiento cerrado no la llevaría a ninguna parte con Yukito.

Las nubes que había avistado un poco más temprano aquella tarde, hicieron muestra de presencia, con una lluvia torrencial que mojó a Sakura por completo, haciéndola lanzar improperios todo el camino hasta un lugar que sabría se podría refugiar, ya que conocía al dueño.

Saludó al chico de ojos violáceos, el cual la observó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. El mismo le ofreció una toalla y la posibilidad de cambiarse de ropa, aunque Sakura solo aceptó la primera opción.

—¿Mucho trabajo? Hace tiempo que no te veo por acá, preciosa. — Dijo el tipo con ojos amatista, quien a su vez era el dueño del bar.

—Lo normal. Aunque últimamente parece que en Tomoeda hay más loco suelto de lo que uno cree.

—Pues debería cuidarme. Aunque con una chica tan especial como tú de inspectora no debería preocuparme ¿o sí?

Sakura sintió como la sangre se agolpaba en sus mejillas por segunda vez en menos de tres horas, y le devolvió una sonrisa tímida al chico. Parecía mentira el que un chico, dos años menor que ella, pudiese sacarle más sonrojos que su propio novio.

El amatista le deslizó por la barra un Martini. Sakura quiso rechistar, pero el dueño agitó la cabeza para los lados y le guiñó el hijo.

—Va por cuenta de la casa.

La ojiverde, sin derecho a reclamar, tomo el Martini y bebió un sorbo de un golpe. Quizá así llegaba con más ánimos a casa para que le agradase la supuesta sorpresa que Yukito le tenía preparada.

Escuchó la puerta del bar abrirse, pero no le dio mucha importancia.

—Y tú ¿Has tenido mucho trabajo?

—Ni que se diga. Este bar podrá ser viejo pero aún resiste y atrae clientela.

El rubio se volteó al darse cuenta da la presencia de un tercero y ella hizo lo mismo, al sentir el tan codiciado aroma del cigarro.

—Disculpa preciosa. —Me dijo, para luego dirigir su atención al tipo que había llegado — ¿Va a pedir algo el señor?

—Deme un mojito. Por favor.

El rubio sonrió de nuevo, le guiñó el ojo y se fue a preparar el trago. Sacó uno de sus libros del maletín para hacer aquel momento un poco menos incómodo, y pensar en otra cosa que no fuese la fragancia del chico con cabello color chocolate. Necesitaba un cigarro. Urgente.

En ese preciso momento su teléfono móvil sonó, recordándole que le había cargado la batería en su oficina, y vio el nombre de Yukito en la pantalla al sacarlo de su maletín. Suspiró, y lo volvió a guardar sin siquiera leer el mensaje.

—Alguien dijo alguna vez que en el momento en que te paras a pensar si quieres a alguien, ya has dejado de quererle para siempre. — La castaña parpadeó confusa y volvió su mirada al chico que estaba sentado al lado de ella, quien la observaba con una sonrisa ladina. — Me refiero al libro. La Sombra del Viento es uno de mis favoritos. Lástima que tenga tanto romance.

—Es bueno cuando actúa como una balanza entre el suspenso y lo sobrenatural.

—Yo no lo veo así. — Se acercó con astucia un par de puestos más a su interlocutora y apoyó su mejilla sobre la mano apoyada en la barra, sin dejar de mirarla. —¿Para qué quieres romance cuando sientes el terror en tu sangre? Tus vellos se erizan, el corazón te palpita más fuerte, sientes que alguien te observa. Un poco de cursilería en la trama solo lograría calmar aquellas emociones, y no es lo que quieres cuando estás leyendo un libro que consideras bueno.

El rubio llegó con el pedido del castaño y se despidió de Sakura con un ademán, el cual ella le devolvió, sintiéndose observada por aquellos penetrantes ojos color ámbar de su ahora acompañante.

—¿Y qué clase de libro consideras tú bueno?

—Los de Stephen King. Claro está. — Tomó un sorbo del mojito cubano y prosiguió — Digo, si te refieres a escritores de esta época. Ahora, si me nombras uno de siglos pasado ¿Quién puede negar que Edgar Allan Poe es un maestro en lo que hace?

—¿Y solo te gusta ese género? Digo, Mark Twain, John Grisham, Russo en incluso el mismo Shakespeare era escritores de una calaña increíble.

—Te faltó la locura andante. Digo, Miguel de Cervantes. — Ambos rieron al unísono, algo animados por las bebidas alcohólicas — No es que no me gusten otros géneros, pero soy amante de este en especial. La sangre, el terror, el imaginarte el rostro de las personas que son masacradas o espantadas por un alma en pena. — Miró hacia el techo. — Daría lo que fuese por estar presente cuando ese tipo de cosas pasan. Pero uno tiene que conformarse.

El móvil de Shaoran sonó y se levantó un momento para contestar, dejando a la castaña sola por unos momentos. Momentos que Sakura aprovechó para revisar los mensajes que había dejado sin leer. Tres de Yukito.

"Cariño, me he despertado con muchos ánimos. Dudo mucho poder dormir estar noche. ¿Quieres que haga la cena o salimos a cenar?"

"¡Qué lluvia que está cayendo! Más que perfecta. Avísame si quieres que vaya por ti, así evitas el aguacero."

"Me imagino que has de estar ocupada, linda. Haré la cena entonces, no llegues tarde. Te quiero."

Te quiero.

La quería tanto que la hacía sentir culpable de que el sentimiento que ella tenía por él no fuese con la misma intensidad. Que aquella pasión hubiese muerto luego de seis años de noviazgo y que aún así haya aceptado casarse con él.

No sería mucha la diferencia luego de casados. Su trabajo tarde o temprano acabaría con su vida social.

—Tengo que irme. Ya ha dejado de llover. ¿Podrías decirle a tu amigo que esto es lo del mojito? — Un "Ah" casi susurrado fue lo único que se pudo escuchar de la ojiverde seguido de una afirmación con la cabeza. — ¿Te encontraré por aquí después?

—No soy de pasarme mucho por aquí.

Chasqueó con la lengua y miró su reloj, asegurándose de que no iba muy tarde para su otro compromiso.

—Es una lástima. Sería agradable volver a toparme con una señorita como usted. —La sangre se acumuló en las mejillas de la ojiverde mientras esta sentía un calor insoportable recorriendo su rostro.—¿Eres de cumplir citas? Porque estoy disponible el Martes.

La castaña se mantuvo pensativa, tratando de recordar que cosas tenía pendiente para aquel día y el día siguiente.

—Supongo que podrá ser...

—El martes será, entonces. Prometo no irme corriendo. — Añadió, mientras le guiñó el ojo.

—Por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas? — Alcanzó a gritar Sakura antes de que el ambarino cruzara la puerta.

Este se detuvo antes de la pregunta y volteó ligeramente el rostro, dándole su perfil y mostrando una sonrisa ladina que gracias a su experiencia, sabía ocultaba muchas cosas.

—Llámame Dr. Jekyll

La castaña sonrió desde su asiento, viendo como aquel tipo desaliñado se alejaba a paso rápido.

—Jekyll, ¿Tendrías a un Hyde detrás de esos ojos ambarinos y sonrisa ladina?

* * *

**Nota de Autora:** Sin muchos comentarios. Algo nuevo, con respecto a el trama más que el género. ¡Espero les guste!

Besos, Tiffany.


End file.
